


Heat of the Moment

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Song: Heat of the Moment (Asia), Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: It had been years since the mystery spot incident and Sam Winchester had thought he had gotten over it. He was wrong





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So after going back and watching Mystery Spot (Because its Tuesday lol) I realized that Sam probably never really got over what happened. So here's a fic about it :)

 

            Sam Winchester stared out the window of Castiel’s car. The two of them were on a hunt together, which was rare. Sam enjoyed the angel’s company even though he was usually quiet, reserved and awkward. There was a silence between them which the angel finally broke.

            “Sam if you want you can turn on the radio. I left the mixtape that Dean made me at the bunker again.” Castiel said as he gestured to the radio. His old truck didn’t pick up any FM stations and when Dean found out about this he had made the angel a tape so he didn’t have to suffer with AM radio. Castiel still only owned the one tape though.

            Sam turned on the radio. “Anything in particular you want to hear Cas?”

            The angel gave a shrug. “Unlike most people I am not that particular when it comes to music.”

            The first station that came through was a classic rock station. It blared through playing Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones. “Let’s play a game, let’s see how long we can keep one station going before we drive out of range.”

            Castiel frowned. “Is there a point to the game?”

            He laughed. “Me and Dean used to do it. I would make note of it so the next time we drove through the area we wouldn’t have to hunt down any stations, and we knew how long they would come in clear.”

            He nodded. “Makes sense, though I find it to be interesting that you and your brother share a love for ‘classic rock’.”

            “Guess when you hear it for most of your life you get used to it.” Sam said with a shrug.

They went back into silence as the song died down. The next song that came on was Heat of the Moment By Asia. Sam felt his heart leap in his throat. Oh no not this song. He hasn’t been able to listen to it since the mystery spot incident. Bile rose in his throat as his mind played all the images of Dean dying over and over and going through Tuesday over and over again. Unaware he did it Sam let out a scream and shut off the radio.

Castiel almost jumped out his skin when Sam screamed. “Sam what’s wrong?” He asked. He looked over at the youngest Winchester and could sense his distress. He pulled the car over on the side of the road.

Sam’s breathing was labored he was panicking. He was well aware he shouldn’t be but that song that damn song it triggered all of those memories. Damn he had thought he was over it. He couldn’t breathe the car was too small. His breathing was becoming panicked gasps.

“Sam! Sam what’s wrong?” Castiel asked. His voice rose in concern. He laid his hand on the young man. “Sam!”

“H-Help.” Sam managed to choke out.

Castiel removed his hand from Sam and leapt out of his car. He ran over to Sam’s side and opened the door. He undid his seat belt and helped the man out of the car. “Breath Sam, breath you are okay.”

Sam started to cry he couldn’t stop himself. He’s breath became steady almost normal now. He wrapped his arms around the angel who issued soothing words as he rubbed his back. Sam kept sobbing. “Cas I… Dean he…”

“Dean’s fine he’s at home with Jack remember?”

He nodded. “I know I just…” He shook his head the crying slowed his head now pounded with the amount of effort he used in crying. “That… that was the same song it played every Tuesday when… Gabriel kept killing Dean.”

Castiel flinched. He knew the mystery spot incident was a touchy subject with Sam. Hell the first years he had known them Sam was always on edge on Tuesday. That didn’t stop really until he lost his soul but Castiel still wasn’t sure it ever truly stopped. He remembered Sam telling Gabriel that he never truly forgave him for repeatedly killing Dean but… Castiel didn’t realize it was this bad.

Sam pulled away from Castiel. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “I’m sorry man I just… guess my mind went back there.” He’s hands were shaking now.

He gave a nod and pulled his phone out his pocket and called Dean.

“Who are you calling?” Sam asked then he heard Dean on the other side answer with a gruff hello.

“Hello Dean, no we haven’t gotten there yet but… I need you to talk to Sam.” The angel shoved his phone into Sam’s hands.

Sam stared at it before he put the phone to his ear. “D-Dean?” He asked

“Hey Sammy what’s up?” Dean asked

He felt himself smile. Dean was safe his brother was safe.

“Hello Sammy? You there?” Dean asked

“Yeah, yeah I’m here I…” he looked at Castiel who made an attempt to seem disinterested to assure him he had privacy. “I freaked out on Cas. Heat of the moment came on the radio and-“

Dean laughed. “Really Sam? Still after all this time man that song still freaks you out?”

“Yes really.” He gave a chuckle. “I thought I was over it too but, “

“It’s not even Tuesday it’s…” He paused as if he was checking. “Thursday. Wrong day to be freaking out.”

“Still I, “

“I am fine Sam. I’m at home with Jack watching TV so unless this TV has a ghost in it and sucks us into the TV I am going to be completely fine, okay?”

“Okay Dean just… stay away from anything that can kill you.”

“Which was what everything? Hell a taco killed me didn’t it?”

Sam had filled in the gaps for Dean. Dean only remembered that last Tuesday when they faced down Gabriel but he had to explain himself after that. He freaked out when Dean got near the road or a dog, he refused to let him eat tacos, and the one that Dean threatened to hit him over was his unease when he took a shower. “Yeah well avoid everything then.” He said with a laugh. “You know I feel stupid for freaking out now, Gabriel is gone and it is just a song.”

“It’s not stupid Sam. Trust me I understand it was an awful time for you.”

He smiled. “Thanks Dean for… talking to me…”

“Course Sam, now you two better get back on the road.” With that he hung up the phone.

Sam handed the phone back to Castiel. “Thank you Cas.”

He took it. “You are welcome Sam. I figured you wouldn’t feel better until you talked to Dean.”

The two of them got back in the car and Castiel started driving again.

“I am sorry for what my brother did to you.” Castiel said

“It’s not your fault Cas. Plus after the last time I almost forgave him for what he did to us.”

He nodded. “You are a very forgiving person.” He turned the radio back on which was now playing Mr. Roboto by the Styx. “However, perhaps we should do exposure therapy. I saw on TV that being exposed to something that scares you is supposed to help relieve the unease.”

He laughed. “So what I keep playing Heat of the Moment until it no longer makes me freak out.”

“Well yes, you did get over your fear of Tuesdays.” He paused. “Perhaps we should also address your fear of clowns while we are at it and Dean’s fear of flying.”

He laughed again. “Cas I think you have watched too much day time TV.”

He gave a small smile. “Perhaps.”

Sam smiled and looked back out the window. He found himself grateful to the angel he was a good friend even if the angel was closer to Dean. He sighed maybe he would take Castiel’s advice and use exposure therapy with the song at least that way if it comes on the radio he won’t freak out like he just did. Yeah, he decided he will do that when he gets home.


End file.
